


Dogs Can't Use Phones

by bokuroobaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Desperation, How Do I Tag, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Phone Sex, Puppy Play, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroobaby/pseuds/bokuroobaby
Summary: "your puppy is waiting for you, kuroo haha !!""Well, Puppy is just gonna have to wait a bit longer til his owners are home, then, huh?""i, uh"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Dogs Can't Use Phones

bokuto didnt think a simple joke would've set him off so badly. he'd never referred to himself to kuroo as "puppy" before, he just thought it'd be a funny joke since he was waiting in his and akaashi's apartment. he figured they both had work this morning so he just let himself in, plopping down on the couch, sucking on a piece of candy he had bought on his way over.  
he had made it a habit to just show up at his friends' apartment unannounced and put on random movies until they got back and could finally go out and do something fun with him. 

bokuto felt his face get hot and his head get fuzzy at kuroo's response. it was just some texts back and fourth but it still effected bokuto so badly that there was drool threatening to drip out of the corner of his open mouth til he sucked it back in and wiped his cheek, coming back to his senses.  
"That- That was just Kuroo playing back..heh... nothing to worry about." he said aloud until his timed out phone screen lit up with a caller id.  
kuroo.  
bokuto stared at the phone, dumbfounded, before realizing the call would run out and send kuroo to voicemail. he almost dropped it before he could successfully pick it up and press answer.  
"Hel-Hello?"  
"Hey puppy." kuroo's tone was definitely a mocking one but bokuto couldn't seem to snap out of it.  
"Kuroo-sann..." he whimpered back.  
"Huh? Kou are you okay, baby?" kuroo sounded concered now. it wasn't normal for bokuto to use a babyish petname unless he was tired or drunk. "Did you day drink again? Do I need to come home?"  
bokuto thought about it before realizing kuroo needed an answer and the longer he waited, the more worried kuroo would get.  
"Want you.." is Not what he intended to have come out of his mouth.  
there was silence on the other end before kuroo repeated the owl's words, confused.  
bokuto just whined pathetically.  
kuroo didn't understand what was going on until bokuto whispered "Kuroo's puppy.." into the phone. kuroo was taken back.  
never once had their friendship reached a sexual level. they had talked about it with akaashi, and all agreed that they'd be okay with it, but there never seemed to be an appropriate or convenient time.  
kuroo cleared his throat before speaking, "Bokuto. You know I'm at work," and kuroo swore there was an actual dog on the other end of the phone from the pitiful begging cries he heard. "...Kou," more whines. kuroo sighed, "C'mon. Be my good boy. Can you be a good boy for me?"  
Silence.  
"did it work??" kuroo thought to himself until he heard panting on the other end of the phone.  
"'M- 'm good boy.." bokuto's mouth sounded like it was full of drool and kuroo could only imagine how pitiful the man looked, probably even covered in his own spit. he smirked and pulled the one end of the phone closer to his mouth so he could talk lowly to the dumb pup on the other end.  
"A good boy for Master, huh? Then what do you think you're doing rubbing yourelf against the floor?"  
the panting stopped and the puppy whining picked back up again. how did kuroo know? he couldn't see him.., or could he???  
"Calm down, pup. You'll be in trouble when your owners get home in a few hours, but you already started, so why not finish? Be a bad boy just to tease your Master, hm?" kuroo didn't know if he was taking anything too far, they had never discussed boundaries, and what he was doing was risky especially since he didn't know how vulnerable bokuto was in subspace. he'd definitely leave the office as soon as he knows his puppy is done, just to make sure he's alright, but still wait for akaashi to come home to discuss punishments.  
kuroo was so lost in thought that he came back to when he heard an obscenely loud moan come from the other end of the phone. kuroo couldn't help but laugh. bokuto sounded so pathetic and needy.  
"That's it, pup. What a bad boy. Hm? Who's Master's bad boy?" kuroo taunted.  
bokuto whined, "Pu-puppy.." was stuttered out in between moans and hard breaths.  
"he's bound to cum soon," kuroo thought.  
"Mmm.. nnnng" was heard from the other end of the phone and kuroo took that as the signal.  
"Do you need to cum, pet?" which recieved what kuroo thinks is a nod from the other end of the phone followed by desperate cries. kuroo couldn't help but giggle a little. "Alright, pup. Go ahead." he said, phone in between his ear and shoulder as he picked up his coat hanging from the back of his chair.  
one more exasperated moan piercing kuroo's right ear and he knew bo was done. it was silent before the panting and small whines made their way through the phone again.  
"Alright, pup. I'll see you in about twenty minutes. We'll be able to cuddle and I'll clean you up before your other Master gets home." kuroo said, only recieving a response of appreciative little squeaks.  
kuroo hung up the phone and texted akaashi that he was headed home early because bokuto has a surprise for both of them.  
sighing and sliding his phone in his pocket, kuroo made the commute home, excited to meet his new little pet.


End file.
